Different Life
by CSI-babe1
Summary: House wakes up but things have changed...what if his whole life at the hospital, his leg, his addictions were all just a dream? What will happpen? please R&R HUDDY!


**This is my first House M.D fic. I thought the ending to the 5th season was great! This story just came to mind **

**please review!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Different Life

He woke up in a sweat, he could feel his heart race and all his thoughts were messed up. The last thing he could remember is signing into the Mayfield psychiatric hospital that Wilson had driven him to.

He remembered the room he was shown to. White walls, ceramic tiles and a queen size bed with a bedside table next to it. This room he was in now was different, it was bigger, more colourful and the whole layout was different. It wasn't the bedroom in his apartment and it's certainly not Cuddy's.

He was still trying to figure this whole situation out when he felt movement at the other side of the bed. "Honey can you hit the button on the alarm." came the sweet voice he knew. It was Cuddy's voice. He looked up at the alarm clock and then realised that it was beeping, reaching up he pressed the 'off' button and sat up.

Cuddy was laying with her back to him, in silk pyjamas. He frowned. "oh God, I'm having another hallucination." he said frantically looking around the room he had never been in before.

"What did you just say?" she asked sitting up. House looked at her beautiful face that looked worried. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Greg? What's wrong?"

He took her hand in his and looked down at it. There was a silver wedding ring and a diamond engagement ring on her finger. Now he was even more confused. Cuddy was married and they obviously didn't have sex the night before, so either this was a weird affair or….lifting his own hand he saw a silver wedding ring. They were married."

"This isn't right, what's going on?" he asked. He pulled the duvet back and stood up, trying to reach for his cane but it wasn't there. "where's my cane?"

"What cane? Greg you're scaring me." she said standing up and walking around to him. "'I'll go make us some breakfast okay."

He watched her walk away before sitting back down on the bed. It was weird, he didn't feel pain and he could stand okay. This was obviously a hallucination and a really bad one, the only problem was he wasn't on vicodin anymore so it was impossible.

--

After deciding to find out what this was all about, House went downstairs and headed for the kitchen where Cuddy was making him breakfast.

He could hear muffled voices behind the door. "I'm about to wake up aren't I? I can hear the nurses talk." but he didn't wake up. Frowning again he walked closer to the door and listened to what the people were saying.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but act normally." Cuddy said

"Mom is dad ill?" a young female voice spoke the question

"I'm not sure…" she as interrupted but House walking in.

The teenage girl looked at him and smiled. "Hi Dad, you okay?" she asked

He just stared at her, he had his eyes for sure. Her beautiful smile and amazing curly hair. "Yeah I'm fine." he replied. Although he didn't know the girl he figured he should play along.

"Off to school then Annie." Cuddy said kissing the top of her head.

"bye Mom, bye dad." she said giving him a worried smile.

As the girl he know knew as 'Annie' left, he sat down and looked at Cuddy. "shouldn't you be getting off to the hospital, I bet Wilson is still crazy." he chuckled

"What hospital, my appointments not till next week, and if you're referring to James then yes he is crazy." she said placing a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"But you're the boss. If you're not a doctor then what do you work as?" he asked. She frowned at him and the laughed a little.

"I knew you never listened to me, I'm a real estate agent and you're a pianist." she said gulping coffee.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." he said "so if we're married I can do this?" he stood up and walked over to her and kissed her. He had expected her to back away and slap him but she didn't, she kissed back. He broke the kiss and stared at her curiously. "I thought you would have slapped me or something."

"why would I slap my husband for kissing me?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Anyway I need to go get ready for work I have a meeting." she said before kissing him again, then leaving.

He watched as she padded from the kitchen holding her cup of coffee. "Amber? Are you here, I need help. Tell me what's going on?" he said looking around trying to find the woman that had been haunting him for the past week.

He saw movement at the doorway and thought that it was Amber but it was Cuddy looking really worried. "Who's Amber?" she asked. He sighed before sitting down again. "I think we should go see a doctor."

"I am a doctor!" he said angrily. Cuddy sighed before picking up the phone…

* * *

**i know it was a stuoid ending t the first chapter but i hope you enjoyed it!**

**please review**


End file.
